27 years later Rewrite
by Never trust again
Summary: Well this is a story I had written a while ago and it's in need of fixing so here's the rewrite. Enjoy   What if Edward had never come back, and Bella was alone?  What if she had a daughter and came back to forks?   This is the story of just that.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or book from twilight eclipse or New Moon

_Bella POV!_

**It's been Twenty-seven years since I had last seen my beloved Edward Cullen or any of the others, I missed them all greatly, but Edward especially, I missed everything about him, the way he looked, smelled, the way I felt when I was with him, it ate at me daily. I still had dreams about him, the others as well, such vivid ones I never wanted to wake up at all. I wished they'd go on and on, what happiness I had in the memory of him lasted in those dreams. But, the dreams came fewer and fewer over the years since he had left me. These ones never caused the pain and hurt that I had felt when he did at first, that first year, it was the worst year of my life, Screams sounding from me awakening my father nightly, and Jacob Black the only one who was actually able to help ease it at all. Back then things were easier than now, even through the pain they were. **

**Sixteen years ago, I mistakenly got involved with a man who I thought truly did love me after Edward, only to find out all too late that he wasn't, and how much of a jerk he truly was in the end. A day after finding out I was carrying his child he had left me, I was three months into the pregnancy, and alone, he had taken what money we had and left me in the apartment we were sharing to fend for myself. **

**That's when I moved back in with my mother, until I had given birth to a baby girl, Selena Isabella Nicole Swan. She was the best thing to have happened me through this all, and remains to stay the best thing in my life to this day, when she was about three years old we moved to Forks to live closer to my father and help take care of him, even though he refused it. **

**He was still my father so I didn't care what he said, he was family and didn't have anyone there to help him. **

**Over the years I noticed the facial aspects that Selena had gotten from her father, the ice blue eyes, and the attitude, sadly though all in all she had inherited my sense of balance and sickness of blood. The things that I had prayed she wouldn't inherit from me she had, and feared she'd find herself in the same problems as me, but being in Forks I knew what she could possibly get involved with and it wasn't Vampires. I knew she was safer here.**

**I had carefully glanced at the small wooden clock above the sink sipping my coffee as I did, letting out a small sigh before changing my gaze to the stairs. "Selena Isabella Nicole Swan, get down here before you're late for your first day!" I yelled closing my eyes for a moment after. **

**A small crash sounded from upstairs before the thumping of feet against the stairs as she ran down "I'm sorry mom,I was getting everything together." She said her brown hair was neatly pulled back into a tight ponytail that sat nearly at the top of her head, flowing down onto her left shoulder. **

**"It's alright." I smiled and looked carefully at her expression, I knew she could tell I had been thinking hard, and hoped she didn't see the slight pain in my eyes. **

**"What now mom?" she asked me **

**"Nothing sweetheart, now go on before you're late!" I said smiling at her as she gave me a tight hug**

**"Ok, Bye mom." She shouted as she began to run out the door, as soon as I heard the door slam I hopped she wouldn't fall, and was relived when I heard the sound of her car's engine starting up and slowly beginning to fade as she pulled out of our drive way. **

**I smiled at the thought of my first day here, the day I first met him, the day I first saw that gorgeous face of Edward Cullens, and had met the others. It had been so long ago it almost seemed like a distant memory lost in the sands of time to me as I sat there, I began thinking for a while longer of that day until I finally realized I should be heading over to Charlie's to help him. **

**I stood walking over to grab my coat noticing my reflection in the mirror and sighing, only wishing i'd age a bit.**

**Sure looking young was great, only until everyone was greyed and you weren't. I shook my head throwing off any thoughts of it being that I was at all a vampire, it was absurd, the only vampire I could recall biting me was James, and that was it, at least I thought. **

**I laughed at my thoughts a little bit as i traced the cresent scar on my arm shaking my head a little, sliding on my jacket and heading out to my fathers, it was all silly thoughts. **

(Review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters or book from twilight eclipse or New Moon**

_**SelenePOV!**_

I glanced over at the digital clock on my dashboard as I pulled into the school parking lot, noticing I was going to probably be late even though I was in the car parking, figured. I cut the engine to my black mustang, and jumped quickly out of the car trying my hardest to hurry to the office almost falling flat on my face a few times as I tripped over my own feet. Soon thankfully I was inside and also out of breath, I noticed the secretary looking over at me almost shocked and a bit worried as I got enough air to walk over to her.

"May I help you?" She asked me wide eyed

I nodded "Yeah, Uhm i'm new here." I said pausing for a moment "Selena Swan." I said

She smiled "Ahh, Charlies granddaughter." She said searching through some papers "Get your teachers to sign this paper, and heres your classes." She said handing me two papers "Have a good day dear." She smiled warmly

I nodded smiling back as i took everything "Thank you." I said as I began to leave turning and running headfrist into a boy spilling my bag and the contents in my hands "Oh god, i'm so sorry, i'm such a klutz." I said panicing a little bit before noticing the papers he was handing me, I looked up taking it slowly "Thank you." I said taking in all his features as well as i stood up slowly.

He had blonde hair with a stunning smile, and ghostly pale skin, his eyes hinted at pain yet seemed happy, yet were a odd golden shade. "Don't worry about it." he said pausing before speaking agian "My names Lewis Hale."

"Selena Swan." I said smiling "It's nice to meet you Lewis." I said then looked up gazing at the clock behinde him registering the time in my head "Oh no." I muttered

"What?" He asked blinking looking at me as I began to panic a little

"I really should be heading to class!" I said running by him "I'll talk to you sometime if i run into you agian!" I yelled as I ran through the door looking at my sechdule first class of the day, Science, and it wasn't before lunch thankfully, I smiled to myself for a moment feelign less sick about the class as i walked to the door walking inside, automatically noticing all eyes on me.

"Ah..Miss Swan?" The teacher spoke as I nodded walking in slowly towards the teacher.

"I'm , take a seat over there, Next to ." he said taking my paper and signing it before returning it to me, I walked over to the boy that motioned me over siting next to him sighing a little bit.

"Hello." I smiled a little

"Hey," he said looking me over for a moment "I'm Blake, Blake Newton." He grinned, his features weren't anything amazing, light brown slightly spiked hiar, green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He held out his hand to me as I took it smiling.

"Selena Swan." I said shaking his hand breifly

"Nice to meet you Selena." He said turning back to the teacher, every now and then I noticed him breifly looking at me and tried my hardest to ignore it.

After the class had finally ended I quickly packed my things along with my new text book, and glanced at my sechdule groaning as I saw what had been next. "Oh great...Gym." I whimpered as Blake looked over at me raising an eyebrow for a moment

"I can show you where the Gym is if you want, I have English now, it's right next to it." He said

"Oh please, that'd be nice." I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder, He lead me out of the class towards a hall and a few Doors, the double doors I figured were the Gym, but he took me to another set pointing "Girls locker room, enjoy." He smiled

"Thanks!" I said taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out as I walked into the room, noticing all the girls inside in there school outfits many of the girls were giving me disgusted looks and I glared back at them trying my hardest not to snap but it happened anyways

"What!" i said snapping at a girl she jumped and turned ignoreing me acting as if she never saw me at all no sooner did the teacher walk into the room, she was tall, and had blonde hair cut shorter in the back I had a breif discussion with her as she told me what i'd need and signed my paper as all of us headed out to watch what'd happen today, The teacher had me sit out with a few other girls as she let her volley ball team practice for the day, against the boys.

Then I had seen a glimpse of the same blonde from earlier "Lewis?" I asked outloud not thinking I did as he turned around looking at me

"Huh? Looks like we're in the same class huh?" He smiled as I laughed softly

"I guess so." I said

He stood next to me watching the teams play I was glad i didn't have to play I may have ended up hurting someone badly with my coordnation skills, It was a horrible thought to cross my mind or I thought it was atleast we talked for a few minutes about the game laughing at how badly i made my skills sound, then talked about how he and his family had just moved here this year.

"You really remind me of someone I knew." he said

"Really, everyone tells me I look exactly like my mother but the eyes." I said shaking my head noticing how interested he looked as I spoke

"Who's your mom, Bella Swan by any chance?" He asked I looked a bit shocked and nodded as I heard my mothers name

"I swear...everyone in this district knows here." I said  
"Yeah, I guess when your dad used to be cheif here everyone kinda learns names and besides from what i've seen it's a small town, it's been a month and I know everyone now." He said

I shrugged "I suppose you're right." I said noticing everyone leaveing "Oh I should get going, Seeya." I said waving as I walked in with the others.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, before I really knew it, it was lunch time and I sat with a couple of girls I had met earlier in the day there names were Lily and Meerina, both of them were really nice to me and to my surprise oddly Blake had sat with them as well, I sat next to him and Lily, looking across the room and noticing Lewis with a group of kids.

There were two girls and two boys with him, one girl was tall and thin, but beautifull, she had blonde hair and the same pale skin, the girl next to her was shorter looking, and had a pixie haircut, she seemed almost pixie like really, she was cute looking though, the boy next to the blonde girl was muscular and had black hair, he seemed to be laughing as he leaned over kissing her cheek, the last boy I saw was thin, and had messy hair, a odd brownish color to it, I noticed him looking over at me stareing for a moment then looking almost mad at me as I turned my attenion back to the others.

"Who are they?" I whispered quietly "I mean I know Lewis but who are the others?" I asked

"The girls are Alina and Jenna, the boys are Jason and Eron." Blake said shrugging "We don't really speak much with any of them." he added

"Oh.." I muttered looking down a little

"They're all related in a adopted way I think, there parents adopted them cause the mother couldn't concieve." She said shrugging her one shoulder.

"I see." I said biting into my appel and eating the bite as i went and threw the rest away, sitting back down and awaiting the bell to ring.

The rest of the day was slower, yet foggy to me I hardly paid any attenion in any of my classes just noticed Blake in my last two adn Meena as well but that was it really, I couldn't wait till The day was finally over and heard the bell sound, I picked everything up packing it into my bag, tryign to get out as fast as I could but by the time I really did get out everyone had already basically left.

"Well.. that figures." I mummbled and got into my car slamming the door shut as I turned on the radio listening to the music as I drove home as quick as I possibly could.


End file.
